ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi's Island 2
Yoshi's Island 2 is a stage in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series. It is based on the design of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (which is also used in Yoshi's Island DS and Yoshi Touch & Go). It has a horizontal design, with two main platforms. The top one tilts during play. There is a ghost, called the Support Ghost, who appears and disappears at random, creating a temporary platform that can save recovering characters. The stage will also change between the four seasons during the match. This stage could be considered the "spiritual successor" to Yoshi's Island from Brawl, because they both have walls going to the bottom of the stage, they both have attackable Shy Guys that fly in with Food items, because of the Support Ghost's similarity to Randall the Cloud, and because of the returning seasons. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney When the match begins, the season that players start on is entirely random. The changes that the seasons make to the stage are merely aesthetic - they do not affect the gameplay in any way. * Spring: Scenery here distinctly resembles the pastel-drawn backgrounds of the Overworld stages in Yoshi's Island. Chain Chomps can be seen on both sides of the stage. Giant red tulips, like in the first level of Yoshi's Island, appear behind the stage. It may rain, and if it does, the Thunderstorm status condition will activate, slowly damaging the combatants. * Summer: Flowers, resembling the Special Flowers in the original Yoshi's Island, sprout everywhere with the coming of summer. The sun may set the stage on fire to slowly damage contestants. * Autumn: Fall colors take over and stationary Goonies appear, hovering in the sky with a four-frame animation. Wheat grass appears in the background, but in the actual games, wheat grass is never actually found. * Winter: Heavy snowfall is this season's main addition to the graphics. Like most weather effects in Brawl, the snow is not rendered in 3D. Pausing and angling the camera will reveal that it is only two-dimensional. There's also a chance of the Blizzard status condition occuring, slowly damaging combatants. Songs in My Music *''Yoshi's Island Theme Song'' *''Yoshi's New Island Theme Song'' *''Yoshi's Island End Credits Theme'' *''Yoshi's New Island Finale'' Songs in bold must be unlocked Trivia *While using Captain Olimar's Final Smash, End of Day, a drawing of a moon can be seen in the sky. This moon was the location of the battle against World 5 boss Raphael the Raven in Yoshi's Island. *The Support Ghost can be seen off screen by pausing while it isn't supporting the characters. *If a player's shield breaks while they are standing on one of the sloped parts at the end of the main platform, when they land they will roll off the stage, which cancels the shield break stun, and they will immediately regain consciousness, allowing them to move much sooner than normal. *Layout-wise, and without the Yoshi elements (Fly Guys, seasons, support ghost, etc.) the stages structure highly resembles the Metal Mario Stage from the original Super Smash Bros. *This is the only Nintendo stage in the Tourney series that has the Blizzard, Thunderstorm, and Fire Attack status conditions combined. Category:Stages Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney